Hey blue eyes
by NancyErin
Summary: Kate Beckett tries to get her little baby boy to sleep


Title: Hey blue eyes

Author: NancyErin

Rating: none

Summary: Kate Beckett tries to get her little baby boy to sleep =)

Disclaimers: I don't own nothing… not even Nathan Fillion… my life sucks lol Beckett belongs to Castle and Castle belongs to Beckett, though I don't like using that phrasing, but you get what I mean, right? Suing me wouldn't help cause I ain't got no money

* * *

It was the early night. The moon was shining high up in the dark sky. Its light pierced its way through the window and upon the cuddling pair. A mother sat rocking back and forth in the corner of the nursery trying to get her little baby boy to sleep. It was his last feeding of the day and hopefully she was going to get a six hour sleep this night. She wasn't giving up hope on that. She obviously needed the sleep, but she also didn't mind getting up in the middle of the night every time the infant cried out his lungs for his mother. Because all he needed was her. And all she needed was her baby boy. All she had wanted the past couple of years was to have a baby. Her primordial need in life was no longer her job. She had wanted a family. A little baby. A boy… and now she had him, cradled up against her chest with his deep blue baby eyes shining up at her. The love she felt for that tiny little being nestled in her arms was so much bigger than the love she felt towards her husband. She knew it. He knew it. Her dream had finally come true. After two years and nine very long months he was finally here, with her… with _them_. Life couldn't get any better than this.

As she spoke softly to him, he carefully listened to his mother's tales. She almost felt like he understood her words. A smile slowly crept up on her face at her own distorted thoughts. Her little boy was nothing like his father, at least for now. He was a very calm baby despite him being awake most part of the night. One would expect him to cry endlessly. He sometimes did, but most of the time his crying calmed down once he rested in his mother's arms. She could only hope for her little boy to be more like her and not like his father. Otherwise she was going to have her hands full for sure. Then again, come to think of it, she was used to it. She knew very well how to faze out certain antics, rambling and any other kind of nonsense he might come up with. She had years of experience in the field. It couldn't get any worse than that, right?

As she finished those thoughts, the infant let out a long yawn, but instead of simply closing his eyes and falling asleep, he gazed back at her, as if he were pleading her to go on with her story. Apparently he loved hearing those stories about his mother and father. How they met. How they became friends, then partners and eventually four years later a couple. How they struggled making it work as a couple and how much love was needed for them to finally be graced with the cutest little baby boy he was.

"Why don't you do me a favor, sweetie, and go to sleep?" The mother cooed softly at her son.

The latest response was to the lift his tiny little arms above his head and emit a sound that literally warmed up his mother's heart. _So much for sleeping tonight_, she thought to herself and cuddled him closer, resuming on swaying some more. She knew very well what that meant. His request was a song from her, so she rasped the back of her throat before her melodious voice hummed through the darkness.

_Hey blue eyes, tomorrow became yesterday_

_What was can never be felt again_

_I fell in love with you, over a smile so gold, I was through_

_Where'd you come from, why did you come from there_

_Got yourself a woman, do I even care_

_I want you to want me, the way that I want you_

_Ain't it strange how god fixed a plan_

_To want the world to find solace in the bodies of a woman and a man_

_Come to me close boy, take my hand_

_And we'll fly off to a magic land_

The original version was a tad bit stronger in the vocals, but that barely was going to get her son to sleep, so she had found a gentler tone to sing it out to him. She knew it wasn't the most appropriate lullaby out there, but he loved it. It was his favorite and as a brand new mother there was only so little she wouldn't give him, because he meant the world to her. He was everything she ever wanted. He was her little baby boy. Her angel… her little miracle… her fairy tale.

"Hey…"

The voice of a ruggedly handsome and tall writer caught her attention by standing in the door pane. He was casually leaning up against the frame, watching mother and son interact from a far away distance. She could barely make out his face since the hall light casted a shade around his frame, but she was sure he was smiling broadly at them, so she smiled back at him.

"Hey…"

"Is everything all right?"

The man enquired taking a few steps closer into the nursery, before walking all the way up to the pair. Once in front of them, he knelt down on his knees, kissed the top their baby's head first, before stealing a loving kiss from his wife.

She nodded her head, whispering "I think we are up for another long night."

"Still not sleeping?" It was rather more an affirmation than a question.

This time she shook her head in the negative "No. I changed him. He's all fed. I told him stories, sang a song, but he's still as wide awake as ever."

He flashed her the best supportive smile he could muster. He loved to see his wife taking care of their little boy, but he could also see how sleep deprived she was, so he was going to take over tonight's shift. She needed the sleep.

"Why don't you go to bed? Let me take up on that daddy-duty." He gushed a tad bit too over dramatically. She let out a long sigh. First because he was annoying when he did that and second because she wasn't willing to let go of her baby quite yet.

He was a very devoted father, a trait she loved on him so much. He didn't mind the diaper changes, the milky throw ups, the sleepless nights. The list was endless ever since the little guy had tumbled their worlds upside down, but it was also so much worth it. She was the one still needing to be in control of everything. She also knew her son needed her, not his father… at least not the same as he needed her.

So, just like many times before, he wordlessly lifted their son out of his mother's arms and cradled him up against his chest. He dropped another kiss to her lips before ushering her to bed. She reluctantly gave in, but that still didn't make her exit the nursery.

"If he's hungry, I'll let you know. Now go to bed… We are going to be just fine. Aren't we, monkey bear? Yes we are… oh yes we are…" he cooed at the infant who again let out a tiny sigh of contentment. "What? What did I do now?" he almost jumped at her looks.

What he read in her eyes wasn't anger, hatred, disappointment… No, it definitely wasn't. All he could read in her eyes was love and devotion for the two human beings standing in front of her. Her love was torn between those two beings, her husband and her son. The sound of it was enough to make her ball out her eyes.

"Nothing… I… I just… I love you"

Her voice was a bare whisper. The strong beating heart deep within his chest did a couple of flip flops. Still after all those years she knew perfectly well how to make him go weak in the knees. Those three words would always sound like music to his ears. He closed the three feet gap between them. She wasn't wearing any high heels so she was standing slightly lower than her usual height. He loved that he had to bend his head down if only for a couple of inches so that their lips could meet in a loving kiss.

"So loving me is just nothing?" he pondered, playfully rubbing his nose up against hers.

"That's not what I said."

"Those were the words you used…"

"But that's not what they meant… I meant…"

He loved whenever he made her feel uncomfortable, out of place. She was adorable, and truthfully they could easily keep this bantering going on for hours if they wanted to. But for now, she needed to rest. She needed sleep.

"I know what you meant", he cut off her nervous rambling with yet another kiss. "And I love you too, Kate."

The sincerity in his voice and his eyes were doing it for her. Maybe she really needed to try and get some of that much needed sleep. Unlike her son, her eyes felt very heavy and all she longed to do was to just lay in bed and drift into slumber. She though hesitated for the split of a second. If she wasn't going to move to bed soon, her husband would get her moved. Even if it meant getting killed in the wee hours of the morning by her, but he wasn't going to take no for an answer tonight. She could read it in his eyes. She was beyond exhausted.

"Thank you…" her voice started to fade of drowsiness.

He grinned, hugged her and placed one last kiss atop of her head, "Always."

* * *

_The happy End_

* * *

**BIG THANK YOU goes out to Kristine for the beta!**_  
_


End file.
